The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has been making studies on advancement (LTE-Advanced) of Long Term Evolution (LTE or EUTRA) for radio access methods and radio networks in cellular mobile communication.
LTE-Advanced is under studies to ensure compatibility with LTE, that is, to enable a base station apparatus supporting LTE-Advanced to communicate with mobile station apparatuses supporting either of LTE-Advanced and LTE, and thus is required to use the same channel structure as in LTE as far as possible. In addition, in order to improve the quality of an uplink control channel in comparison with LTE, studies have been made on introduction of various transmission diversities using multiple transmission antennas, such as cyclic delay diversity (CDD), space frequency block code (SFBC), and space time block code (STBC).
For a downlink, LTE uses an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) scheme which is multi-carrier transmission. As for an uplink, LTE uses a single carrier communication scheme of a DFT (discrete Fourier transform)-Spread OFDM scheme which is single carrier transmission.
For the downlink in radio communication from a base station apparatus to a mobile station apparatus, LTE uses a broadcast channel (Physical Broadcast Channel; PBCH), a downlink control channel (Physical Downlink Control Channel; PDCCH), a downlink shared channel (Physical Downlink Shared Channel; PDSCH), a multicast channel (Physical Multicast Channel; PMCH), a control format indicator channel (Physical Control Format Indicator Channel; PCFICH), and an HARQ indicator channel (Physical Hybrid ARQ Indicator Channel; PHICH).
For the uplink in radio communication from a mobile station apparatus to a base station apparatus, LTE uses an uplink shared channel (Physical Uplink Shared Channel; PUSCH), an uplink control channel (Physical Uplink Control Channel; PDCCH), and a random access channel (Physical Random Access Channel; PRACH). For the uplink control channel (PUCCH) in LTE, two-step code spread is preformed using a cyclic shift and an orthogonal code sequence in a time domain, and then multiplexing are preformed.
The following are cited as related technical documents.